Still Yours
by SAVE SASODEI
Summary: (By: Intan CH) Summary: "Sesibuk apapun aku, sejarang apapun kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku tetap milikmu." Sasori selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Deidara berusaha untuk mengerti. SasoDei FF for #SaveSasoDei . RnR please


**Spesial for Project #SaveSasoDei SasoDei_INA**

Sesibuk apapun aku, sejarang apapun kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku tetap milikmu.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos (mungkin sudah diminimalisir oleh Kyori-senpai), SHONEN-AI, abal, gaje, dll.**

**.**

**Still Yours**

**By**

**Intan CH**

**.**

**.**

Pria manis berambut pirang panjang sedang menatap TV dengan tidak serius. Hanya menatap, tidak menonton. Konsentrasinya justru tertuju kepada pria lain yang duduk di karpet dan sibuk dengan notebook-nya.

"Danna," panggil si manis itu.

Hening.

"Danna..."

"Hn?"

"Masih lama?"

Sasori (yang dipanggil 'danna' oleh Deidara) mengangguk, "Masih. Mungkin tugasku ini nggak akan selesai hari ini. Kenapa?"

Deidara menggeleng.

"Nggak sih."

Sasori menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu pacarnya itu pasti kesepian karena Sasori selalu sibuk dengan tugas kantornya. "Maaf Dei."

"Bukan masalah."

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Deidara menghela napas, "Nggak deh, nanti saja."

Sasori kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Menjadi seorang pemegang perusahaan Akasuna bukanlah hal mudah. Lihat saja, ia selalu sibuk setiap harinya dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang diwariskan padanya.

Deidara, sang kekasih hati pun bisa mengerti dengan kewajiban dan tugas Sasori yang sering ia panggil 'danna' itu.

"Emm danna, aku pulang ya," kata Deidara akhirnya. "Yakin?" Sasori menoleh, "Aku antar kau pulang." Deidara menggeleng, "Nggak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Deidara bingung dengan ucapan Sasori. Pertanyaan Deidara dibalas dengan senyuman jahil dari Sasori, "Tapi jangan sampai para seme memperseme dirimu."

"Memper- apa? Memperseme? Sial kau!" pekik Deidara sambil melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Sasori.

Pluk

Bantal beruntung itu mengenai wajah Sasori. Dan itu berarti... ia mendapat ciuman (?) dari Sasori. Betapa beruntungnya bantal yang merupakan benda mati itu. *jujur ya, bantalnya itu adalah author lho –plak-*

"Ya udah, hati-hati ya uke."

"Uke! uke! Dasar kau seme sialan!" pekik Deidara sambil keluar dari rumah Sasori sambil cekikikan.

Sasori tertawa. Walaupun mereka belum pernah melakukan 'itu' (you know what I mean) tapi mereka sudah biasa memanggil satu sama lain itu dengan panggilan 'seme' dan 'uke'. Jelas saja, si cantik Deidara itu sang uke. Sedangkan si tampan Sasori yang penuh kharisma, yang bisa membuat semua gadis meleleh, adalah sang seme.

^0^

Hari berikutnya, Deidara dan Sasori sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Suntuk juga lama-lama berpacaran dengan notebook, berkas-berkas perusahaan, dan sebagainya itu. Kadang ia juga perlu waktu untuk berpacaran dengan pacarnya sendiri.

"Danna! Ayo kesana! Main ayunan!" seru Deidara sambil menarik tangan Sasori, membawa Sasori yang masih sibuk dengan HP-nya ke tempat yang ia maksud.

Sasori menurut saja. Sebenarnya pikirannya masih terfokus pada layar HP-nya, yang isinya? Tentu saja masalah pekerjaan. Apa lagi?. Dengan riangnya Deidara duduk di ayunan di taman itu. "Ayo danna duduk disini!"

"Oke oke," kata Sasori sekedar. Dia menurut untuk duduk di sebelah Deidara tapi masih sibuk dengan urusan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Deidara perlahan-lahan kehilangan semangatnya kalau Sasori terus-menerus mengabaikannya seperti ini. "Sibuk ya?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Nggak terlalu sih."

Deidara membuang muka, "Nggak terlalu apanya? Jelas-jelas sibuk. Ya udah, mendingan pulang aja sekarang."

Sasori menoleh.

"Dei, jangan ngambek begitu. Dia ini client penting, salah satu pemegang saham. Kalau aku nggak balas sms-nya, nanti dia marah bagaimana?"

Deidara hanya mengangguk-angguk. Entah mengerti atau tidak. Dia hanya tidak ingin memperbesar masalah kecil itu. Tapi bagaimana ya? Sebagai seorang pacar, Deidara kan juga memerlukan perhatian Sasori. Tapi Sasori? Selalu sibuk, sibuk, dan sibuk.

"Dei."

"Apa?"

"Marah ya?"

"Nggak. Aku kan bukan client-mu. Mana mungkin aku marah?"

Oops.

Deidara langsung diam. Merasa sifatnya terlalu kekanakan. Apalagi jawabannya tadi itu, sangat kekanakan dan ia malu akan hal itu. Akhirnya Deidara hanya mengembungkan pipi dan menggerakkan ayunan dengan kakinya.

"Kalau aku menciummu, nggak akan ngambek lagi kan?" tanya Sasori dengan tampang mesum –ditabok-. Deidara blushing seketika, walaupun mereka sudah cukup lama pacaran, tapi mereka berciuman baru dua atau tiga kali. Yaa pacaran mereka kan pacaran sehat (walaupun menurut author, lebih sehat lagi kalau pacarannya mereka sering kissuan xD)

"C-cium?" tanya Deidara gugup.

Jantung Deidara berdetak cepat saat Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya. Deidara memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah merindukan sentuhan Sasori di bibirnya. Jadi ia pasrahnya dirinya untuk dicium oleh Sasori.

Bibir mereka semakin dekat...

Dekat...

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around**

Tiba-tiba HP Sasori berdering dengan volume maksimal. Sontak Deidara dan Sasori terkejut dan saling menjauhkan wajah mereka yang hampir saja bertemu di bagian bibir.

Oh God, siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka?

Sasori menatap layar HPnya, "Oh client," katanya pada Deidara lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Deidara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kesal. Suntuk. Marah. Ah, rasanya semuanya bercampur aduk. Sedangkan Sasori sibuk membahas masalah kerja sama antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan yang entah milik siapa itu.

"Maaf Dei. Sepertinya aku harus ke kantor sekarang. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasori setelah ia selesai bicara dengan client-nya tadi.

Sontak Deidara terkejut dibuatnya, kemudian ia menggeleng, "Nggak. Aku mau menyelesaikan tugas kuliah saja di rumah."

"Oh Oke." Sasori berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu ya. Maaf nggak bisa menemanimu," katanya cepat kemudian mengecup dahi Deidara pelan lalu pergi dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dari taman itu.

Deidara mengamati Sasori yang semakin lama semakin jauh darinya. Si cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru permata itu menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah mencoba mengerti kesibukan Sasori. Ia juga tak pernah meminta macam-macam pada Sasori. Dia mengerti. Tapi perasaan tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Akhirnya yang bisa Deidara lakukan hanya duduk merenung di ayunan taman itu.

"Danna..."

"Maaf Dei, aku sibuk."

"Danna dimana? Ada waktu hari ini?"

"Maaf Dei, aku nggak bisa. Lain kali ya?"

"Oh oke."  
*

"Danna masih di kantor? Masih lama?"

"Mungkin lembur. Kenapa?"

"Hehe nggak sih, udah lama nggak makan bareng ya."

"Ya lain kali ya, Dei."

Deidara frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap ia perlu Sasori, Sasori pasti sibuk dan tak memiliki waktu untuknya. Padahal ia sangat sangat memerlukan Sasori untuk menemaninya. Hari ini tepat seminggu mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu. Sasori terus saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Selalu saja Deidara yang meneleponnya duluan, kalau tidak begitu, mereka pasti tidak berkomunikasi selama seminggu ini.

Rasa rindu Deidara sudah tidak bisa terbendung. Kali ini ia putuskan untuk pergi menemui Sasori di kantornya.

Setibanya ia di kantor Sasori, ia membuka pintu ruangan Sasori. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sasori hanya berdua saja dengan seorang perempuan di dalam ruangan itu. Dan mereka berdua sedang dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. Sasori duduk di kursinya, sedangkan perempuan itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasori.

"Dei?" Sasori tersenyum senang saat melihat kedatangan Deidara.

Deidara menggeram. Segera ia berlari dari ruangan itu.

"Dei! Deidara!" Sasori memanggil namun Deidara abaikan. Ia tetap berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

Hatinya sakit. Tentu saja. Melihat pacarnya dekat dengan orang lain, siapa yang tidak cemburu? Mungkin perasaan Deidara ini berlebihan karena ia tak melihat Sasori dan perempuan itu bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin karena pikiran Deidara memang sudah kalut sejak awal, jadi ia sangat cepat terpancing emosi.

"Danna baka! Kenapa dia tega sekali?" bisik Deidara saat ia tiba di taman dimana dirinya dan Sasori terakhir bertemu, seminggu yang lalu.

"Dei!"  
Deidara menoleh. Ternyata Sasori mengejarnya sampai ke taman itu.

Tanpa bicara banyak Sasori langsung memeluk Deidara.

"Kau kenapa Dei?" tanya Sasori bingung.

Deidara terdiam. Tidak membalas pelukan Sasori tapi juga tidak menolaknya.

"Seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengan cewek itu?"

"Hah?" Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Deidara bingung.

"Aku dan Konan?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya," kata Deidara dengan mata berkaca. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis jika Sasori tak memeluknya lagi.

"Kau cemburu? Hey dia itu sekretarisku. Memangnya kau lihat kami melakukan hal yang aneh?"

Deidara membuang muka. "Ya aku cemburu! Sudah hampir seminggu aku nggak ketemu danna sedangkan cewek itu bisa dekat dengan danna setiap hari. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang jadi sekretarismu?"

Pluk!

Sasori menjitak kepala Deidara, "Hey! Selesaikan kuliahmu dulu."

"Tapi..."

Sasori memeluk Deidara, "Kau nggak perlu jadi sekretarisku untuk bisa dekat denganku. Lagipula kau ini laki-laki, baka."

"Tapi buktinya sudah ada kan?" Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori, "Danna, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Aku nggak mau danna suka orang lain lalu meninggalkanku."

"Hey. Sesibuk apapun aku, sejarang apapun kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku tetap milikmu," kata Sasori untuk menenangkan Deidara, "Mungkin sampai tiga hari kedepan ini aku masih sibuk. Tapi setelah itu aku sudah bisa bersantai, jadi tenang saja. Aku akan punya waktu untuk pacarku yang manja ini."

Deidara menunduk malu, "Siapa yang manja?!"

"Haha." Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, "Malam ini ada candle light dinner yang spesial untukmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Deidara antusias.

Sasori menggangguk. "Itu kalau aku nggak sibuk ya," ucapnya bercanda.

"Danna!" pekik Deidara sambil menendang kaki Sasori.

-Owari~-

Author(Intan CH)'s note:

Wehehe, ini penpik gaje banget yak. Cuma 1300 words ._. ane sebenarnya kagak punya bakat bikin penpik. Ini penpik pertama ane di FFn loh, tapi nebeng di akun Save SasoDei. Kalo tanggapan kalian bagus, mungkin ntar ane mau bikin akun sendiri xD.

Pokoknya ane suka banget sama SasoDei. Senpai-tachi jangan lupa bantuin ane yak. Terutama buat senpai yang bikin perojek (?) ini. walaupun ane gak terlalu ngerti ini perojek (?) apa. Ane tau tentang ini dari facebook bulan lalu. Iseng iseng, coba ikut deh.

Wahaha sekian. Minta review boleh yak?

(~^0^)~ ~(^0^)~ ~(^0^~)

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
